vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112921-new-emotes-discuss
Content ---- ---- ---- Now imagine if they actually have dialog what they're saying! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- "Oh no, you did-ent". Couldn't help myself, I read it with attitude. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- It makes ME want to kick a chua's ass. And I play chua myself. Since that's the case, the /taunt definetly does what it's supposed to do, right? | |} ---- I asked for more emotes during the beta, now I don't care and i wish they'd fix other things. | |} ---- *heavy sigh* -_- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- All I want to say: I'm gonna beat up SO MANY /taunting chua that dare to use this on Razzi when this hits the live servers. REAL TALK! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, lets get the 3D animators to fix programming bugs /s | |} ---- ---- Contain yourself. =p | |} ---- Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. *explodes* | |} ---- We lost a good cat today people :( . May we remember it's meow well. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They need audio to go with them, everyone knows audio emotes are the best. | |} ---- I agree, but please make the audio toggle if we choose to turn off emotes in chat. People spamming emotes is bad enough when it just clogs up your chat log, let alone if we'd actually have to listen to it! :blink: | |} ---- ---- Use alt-3 you *cupcaking* casual! =p ♥ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gyah, I know. Go to a video or forum for literally ANY game, and that guy will always be there. "Yargle blargle, bugs yargle blargle, but they still have time to add argle yargle blargle? I think they're bots. | |} ---- These. Are. Amazing. I foresee some tumblr usage here. | |} ---- Oh no... you uttered that name... THEY'LL FIND US NOW! THEY'LL DESTROY ALL OF OUR FUN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!? | |} ---- I... what... *rapid blinking* | |} ---- ---- This is why they don't let us link gifs on the forum. The things we do with them. B) | |} ---- I was mostly joking but there have been a lot of contrary people on thumblr lately trying to form lynch mobs(figuratively) against most people who play games and the current way games are framed because it doesn;t suit their agenda. I don;t want to get too far in it as it's pseudo political. Mostly I'm joking I guess I thought more people would get the joke. | |} ---- Ah, sadness. I'm on there, but haven't run into any problems. Crossing my fingers I don't now! | |} ---- It's probably just in certain groups and such. Sadly they like to roll out of their cave and pester reasonable people sometimes. People look for things to get offended by. If I see a buff ass dude in a speedo in a game or something I might feel uncomfortable but I'll ignore it.... or if it became endemic I MIGHT complained but respectfully as we said in the dye topic. it's not just what you say but how you say it that matters. Having said that the proportions in wildstar are a bit off... but they aren't dragon crown... which I love the colors and the general artistic talent and then I have to balk at the proportions. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's the gag! It's doing its "look at me - I'm an inferior organic!" routine. | |} ----